


Gifts

by ladielazarus



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus





	Gifts

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
sore  
**Current music:** | Music is my hot hot sex  
**Entry tags:** |   
[chanukah](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/chanukah), [fanfic100](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fanfic100), [fic](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fic), [pryde/wisdom](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/pryde/wisdom), [salvage-verse](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/salvage-verse)  
  
  
_ **092 Chanukah** _   


Title: Gifts  
Fandom: X-men  
Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom (Pryde)  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 092 Chanukah

 

She's received a lot of Chanukah gifts in her life. For all the talk of intolerance, and prejudice that she heard on a regular basis, and for all the ignorant block-heads she's had to deal with over the years in shopping malls or at random sidewalk demonstrations of ignorance, she's been extremely fortunate to be blessed with friends that have been happy to share her traditions and her culture with her.

 

There were the ice skates that her father bought her the year that she ended up stowing away on a plane to Japan in order to save him, and her life changed forever. She knows that Carmen never intended for those ice skates to be the beginning of the rest of her life, but somehow, they were anyway.

 

There was the new coat and scarf that her parents bought her the year that they got divorced. Of course, she didn't find out about the divorce for a couple of weeks, yet, but that's always what that year will be for her. Well, either that or the year that she was attacked by aliens in the attack of the house that would have more to do with shaping her into the woman she was to become than any other.

 

There are the earrings that Piotr bought her that same year. She's still got them, and she actually wears them all the time. In fact, she only consciously remembers where they came from when she really thinks about it. They're tiny, silver hoops. Logan told her, that year, that Piotr bought them at Macy's and was absolutely terrified that she was going to hate them. In reality, they were perfect.

 

Another Chanukah, Illyana, six-years-old and beaming for all the world, gave Kitty a hand-lettered card on which the only thing spelled correctly was 'Katya.' She still has the card. She's pasted it into an album where she keeps all of her treasures that made her time spent with the X-men so important.

 

There was the Pirate Kitty costume that Kurt had made for her one year. He gave it to her, piece by piece, over the whole holiday, saving the ridiculous hat for last. She loved it. She and Kurt played in Muir Island's answer to the Danger Room every day for a week after that.

 

Yet another lovely present from Illyana, this time at the magically enhanced age of fourteen, had been a pair of snow boots that she'd desperately wanted. Yana had given them to her the minute that the sun set on the first night, and Kitty wore them pretty much every day all winter until she walked the soles out of them.

 

Logan, surprisingly to some, but not to those who know him, generally came through in spades for Kitty during this holiday. His gifts were always thoughtful, and generally perfect for her. Over the years of her friendship with the Canadian, she'd amassed, among other things, a Japanese kimono, a book on the Massad, another book, a miniature zen garden that she still packed up and took with her everywhere she went for when she needed centered, and a beautiful traditional Japanese tea service complete with intricately carved tray.

 

The year before, with the formation of Utopia, and Erik's abrupt change in status, he'd been able to send a very nice present. He had sent her a leather-bound copy of _Alice in Wonderland_, which he said, in his accompanying card, that he believed she'd enjoy, and he also sent her some beautiful candles for her Menorah that he said had come from a lovely little shop in downtown San Francisco. They were absolutely stunning, and she couldn't even bring herself to burn them, instead burning her plain white candles.

 

One year, as a joke, about two years ago, Kurt had sent her an Excalibur replica sword. It was wonderfully made, though, and she kept it by her bed in Chicago in case of a home invasion. Ninja skills were great, after all, but nothing like a sharp pointy object to deter violence or theft. The sword now hung above her bed.

 

When it came to Pete Wisdom, though, the gifts were many and usually humorous. They, when they had been together, back in the days of Excalibur, exchanged gifts every single night of Chanukah, as well as one on Christmas morning so as to incorporate both holidays into their celebration.

 

Some of his gifts, though, were tremendously thoughtful. He bought her books, or computer equipment, or some new appliance for her computer lab to make her time spent working there more pleasant. He'd buy her expensive and actually fairly tasteful lingerie. One year, he bought her a sweater and even several pairs of cashmere socks, insisting that maybe those would warm her feet to the point where he could tolerate them brushing against him during the night.

 

She bought him many things, as well, during the course of their relationship. After all, Kitty was always good at picking gifts, and with the introduction of online shopping, she became almost as good at giving as she was at getting.

 

She'd bought Pete a very expensive lighter, several books of Victorian pornography, scotch, cigarettes, cigars, a liquor decanter and glasses, and, when she was feeling particularly playful, new pairs of colorful, and often hilarious, boxer shorts.

 

When their relationship began again, it took her forever to pick his first Chanukah presents. She didn't want to get him something too big, since they'd only been together for a few months this time. She also didn't want to get him something that looked as though she'd been flip with its selection.

 

She'd known they were returning to their old routine of a gift for every night when she asked him, jokingly one morning as they showered together, what he'd bought her for Chanukah. He'd asked her, flippantly, as he washed her hair, which night she was asking about.

 

That's when she knew that she had better find something awesome to give him, and soon.

 

She'd finally complained to Kurt, over the phone, that she was at wit's end, and that she had no idea what to get for him for the first, rapidly approaching night. His joking suggestion that she buy him one of those children's spy kits from a toy store made her laugh hysterically, but it gave her another brilliant idea that had her hanging up on her best friend and running out the front door, throwing on her coat a she went.

 

A few nights later, Kitty found herself sitting across the table from Pete at a very nice London restaurant. This particular place, Tableau, was one of their favourites. It was french/english fusion, and the food was absolutely wonderful.

 

 

Kitty nervously drummed her fingers on the package wrapped in blue paper. She was nervous about giving it to him. As amusing as it was going to be, she actually hoped that he enjoyed his present as well.

 

Pete, for his part, had not come unprepared for the evening. He also had a small box on his side of the table. Too big to be jewelry. Kitty had insisted that he bring a present that had a lighter side to it, so that she wouldn't feel stupid giving him his present, only to receive something actually nice. They'd agreed to give the nice presents on the last night.

 

They talked, pleasantly, through dinner and dessert, (If there was a place on the planet that made better crème brulee, then Kitty had yet to find it), until it was time for the moment of truth.

 

She handed him his, first. Insisting that he open it, and bouncing slightly in her seat.

 

When he tore off the paper, revealing a leather bound copy of the complete short stories featuring Ian Fleming's super-spy James Bond, she couldn't help but laugh at the mock-horrified look that crossed his face. He opened the cover and laughed, himself.

 

“Is this actually a signed copy?” He asked incredulously, turning the volume over in his hands.

 

“Yeah. I got it from our book guy.” She shrugged. “I figured if I was going to buy it for you, I might as well buy you a good one.”

 

“Excellent.” He smiled. “This way you can read Quantum of Solace. It's nothing like the movie, you know.”

 

Kitty stopped with her espresso cup halfway to her mouth.

 

“You've read these before?”

 

“Oh yeah. I've never mentioned this to you, but I was a big fan when I was a kid.”

 

“You were?” Kitty didn't believe this.

 

“Pryde, I grew up in London in the 60s. There wasn't a boy I knew who didn't want to be a spy. We all wanted to grow up and slink around alleyways in Moscow or Buenos Aires armed only with a gun and our standard-issue trenchant wit.”

 

Kitty snorted.

 

“Well, you do have a gun, anyway.” She shrugged.

 

“Cheeky.” Pete laughed. “Maybe I'm not going to give you your present now.”

 

“Sure you will.” Kitty drank a sip of espresso. “You have the desire to get laid ever again.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Pete passed the package to her across the top of the table and she unwrapped it carefully, lifting the lid of the box.

 

“Pete...” She shook her head, giggling.

 

“What? I thought you liked it. An' I bought you both seasons.”

 

“I do.” She nodded, lifting the DVD set from the box.

 

“Well, then. There you go.” Pete leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, I happen to know that spies get you hot.” He shrugged. She flushed, but didn't stop smiling.

 

“But seriously, Pete, Burn Notice?”

 

“You like it?” He flipped his credit card onto the plastic tray, signaling the waiter to take it.

 

She grinned.

 

“It's the best present I've ever received.”

 


End file.
